<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost In The Crowd by Marshmalloween</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946244">Lost In The Crowd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween'>Marshmalloween</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki and Darcy kinktober [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Writing, Crack Fic, F/M, Kinktober, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, tasertricks - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki bring Darcy to Asgard to attend a banquet, he wasn't ready to see Darcy in Asgardian clothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki and Darcy kinktober [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost In The Crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quickie - @the-th-horniest-book-club Kinktober 9th Oct 👻</p><p>Unbeta! Any grammar mistakes will be on me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, God!” Darcy choked up as the movement inside her wet passage almost made her tumbling to the bushes in the garden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki chuckled while his hips thrust punishingly inside Darcy’s cunt. “Yes pet, I’m here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki and Darcy were in Asgard. Although Loki spent his punishment time in Midgard, sometimes he attended events in Asgard by invitation from his mother. He couldn’t care less about Odin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here they are, sneaked before the banquet to have some quickie in one of many gardens in the palace. Loki couldn’t get rid of his eyes away from Darcy’s luscious body. The handmaidens were sent to fix Darcy’s clothing. The results immediately made Loki’s mouth-watering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The purple silk of the fabric clad deliciously on her like a second skin. She looked fabulous, regal even without her glasses but she’s just his Darcy. Quirky, little spitfire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five minutes ago, Loki accompanied Darcy for a little sightseeing in his mother’s garden. The things that happened after that weren't planned at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darcy gritted her teeth as the scratched of Loki’s leather pants added sensation to her ass cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s fingers sneaked under her dress. Easily found her clit and made a torrid circle in desperation. He cursed when her inner walls tightened. Darcy’s almost there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit—shit—,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You close pet?” Loki didn’t reduce his power as his right hands secured Darcy’s hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet doing it in the open makes you excited even more.” Loki’s purred next to her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh—n-No you wrong—,” Darcy suddenly let out a muffled cry when her body found its peak. Her hands clutched at Loki’s upper arms when her inner walls triggered Loki’s release. Warm but always gave her a tinge of cold afterward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a huffed, and tried to steady her breath, “ok— I’m hungry. I haven’t eaten anything today.” Her body slumped in Loki’s arms as he magicked their appearance to their pre-fucking glory this evening. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment, and kudos are highly desirable 💋</p><p>    --</p><p>    I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>